Cipher Universe
by Kaitou Kid San
Summary: AU- When the Mystery Twins learn that Bill Cipher reincarnated. They expected to find his chaos and evil, this isn't what they found.
1. Begining

Alright... I've been so stuck on everything else in my life, but I had to get this somewhere out there.

This is an AU crossover. Gravity Falls universe and story is the same, it's when we hit Steven's universe that it goes AU.

Gravity Falls post Weridmegeon. Steven Universe before everything.

 **{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

The phone was ringing downstairs Dipper groaned and rolled over.

"Hello?" Dipper heard his mother say.

"Oh.. hello Stan.. You'd like to talk to Dipper and Mabel. Give me a second. Dipper, Mabel phone for you." His mother yelled that last bit.

Mabel smiled and seemed to rocket out of their room. Dipper got up off the floor making sure Wendy's hat was sitting correctly on his head before heading downstairs after his twin.

Mabel was already babbling a hundred words a minute on how much she missed him and Ford. How was the Alantic ocean trip going? Dipper smiled he hadn't expected them to call.

Dipper grabbed the spare phone so he could talk as well.

"And then we ate a giant bird." Mabel said.

"Yea it was a good turkey." Dipper said smiling at his sister's antics.

"Thanks for the update Mabel, but me and Ford have a bit of some bad news." Stan said with serious voice.

"What kinda bad news?" Dipper and Mabel asked at the same time.

"We fished up the thing that was causing all the problems. Ford is decoding it now. All he's manged to decode is why I'm calling. Bill may be gone, but he can reincarnate. We don't know if it has happened already, but we got to start preparing for the possiblity that he'll be up to his old tricks in no time." Stan said.

Dipper went pale, they barely survived the final fight with Bill last time.

"Come get us." Dipper said they had to find the new Bill, he was a danger to this world.

 **{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

A baby was crying in a dark room. A door opened and a hand reached down.

"It's okay Steven I've got you. Sishh your okay." Greg said to his baby son.

Greg had bags under his eyes as he looked at his tiny son whose eyes were open looking at him. Then he yawned and went back to sleep.

"Ughh I think it's time I called the Gems to help care for Steven. I've lost so much sleep I'm seeing things. I mean my son's eyes turned bright yellow for a second there." Greg said heading back out of the room.

 **{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

end note

Okay I will only be doing this from Steven's pov. The Gravity Falls characters will be making an appearance later. But my mind is odd so enjoy.

 _KKS_


	2. Tantrums

Ok just so everyone is aware update for this story and possibly... and i stress possibly my two unfinished stories. They will only be updated when I'm off work and don't have homework to do. So do forgive me if things get a little distanced..

And thank you to the two reviewers. To answer one question Steven will be Stevenish, but not completely Steven.. If that makes any sense at all.

He does have a bit of a temper now that he doesn't have in the canon series. Oh which reminds me when I get to canon episodes there will be some differences. I'll even go down other routes and add other episodes here and there. As of now this is my view on things. Get ready.

 **{Tantrums}**

Greg winced as a toy hit the wall denting it as well as breaking the toy. Steven glared at his toys. Greg thought if the toys had been alive they'd be covering as the young boy's eyes were a bright yellow with slit pupils, like a cat's eyes. Another toy was chosen seemingly at random and hurled at another wall. Greg was waiting knowing his son's tantrum would end soon.

Greg had concerns that he voiced with the Gems about Steven's odd yellow eyes. They only came out when Steven was very angry at something or someone. Although the second one didn't happen often. The last time it happened a woman had tried showing his son a pine tree scented air freshener. Steven ripped the thing in half and threw it at the woman faster then Greg could blink and cried for an hour afterwards.

The Gems didn't have an answer for him about the yellow eyes. Garnet had told him only to be patient with Steven,and continue to love him. Steven seemed to breathe in his eyes going back to his normal calm brown. Then his eyes teared up seeing what he did. Greg entered the room Steven locked onto his leg crying.

"Hush Steven it's okay." Greg said rubbing his four year old's back.

"But.. Da' I broke them. I'm a bad person." Steven said looking at the two broken toys and the new dents in the wall.

"Steven it's okay, you're not a bad person. Everyone gets mad now and then. You're just a bit stronger then normal people." Greg said smiling down at his son.

"I'm sorry." Steven said looking down at the ground.

"Steven you don't have to be sorry for being you. Come on we are going to see the Gems." Greg said knowing it was time they started teaching Steven about his powers. And possibly learn how to help Steven manage his other abilities.

"Gar'et, Amet'st, and Pearl!" Steven smiled with stars in his eyes.

"The very same. I'm sure they can help you." Greg said picking up his small son who giggled a bit. Greg smiled and ran a hand through his son's curly brown hair. He hoped the Gems could help Steven.

Greg walked out the door, but not before glancing a burn mark on a wall. He really hoped the Gems could help.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Garnet was waiting for them at the Temple. The wooden frames of a house half set into place. Greg winced seeing it knowing the Gems sensed the urgency to start training Steven even though he was still so young. Pearl appeared out of the Temple spotting Steven. Steven spotted her and wiggled from his Dad's arms. Greg placed him down on the ground watching him race over to Pearl. She leaned down grabbing him in a hug. Steven smiled and started babbling at Pearl about this or that.

Greg's attention was on Garnet who he could tell was watching him. Garnet waved him over to the side. Greg watched Pearl carry Steven into the Temple probably to say hi to Amethyst as well.

"Another tantrum?" Garnet asked seeing Greg.

Greg rubbed his head giving a semi sheepish smile.

"That obvious?" Greg asked looking back to where Steven and Pearl had been.

"You always come here to help cheer him up after one. How bad was it this time?" Garnet asked with a serious tone.

"Not too bad only two toys this time. No sign of any fire. I still don't know how he made that burn mark on the wall." Greg said looking away in worry.

"I don't think he'll burn down the apartment." Garnet said adjusting her sunglasses.

"I just don't want him to hurt himself. After every tantrum he cries and believes he's the worst person in the world." Greg said looking very sad that he couldn't help fix whatever was causing his son to believe he was a terrible person.

"He's so much like Rose." Garnet said softly.

Greg smiled sadly thinking of Rose. Would she have known the solution to this problem or be as lost as he was.

"Rose would want you to believe in Steven, and help him understand a few very small bad deeds don't make him a bad person." Garnet said placing a hand on his shoulder.

Greg smiled again it was good advice, he knew it would be what Rose would do.

"How long until it's finished?" Greg said gesturing to the half finished house.

"A week or two, if I can get Amethyst and Pearl to stop fighting." Garnet said with a slight frown.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out. If nothing else they have Steven with them right now. They won't dare fight in front of him." Greg said knowing the two Gems would be trying right now to bee a good example towards Steven. Although Pearl more then Amethyst.

"I think we should go make sure their okay." Greg said with a slight frown.

"I think your right." Garnet said as they both headed towards the Temple.

 **{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

end note

Alright done. I'll be skipping around his ages until we get to main canon things and the arrival of the Mystery Team.

Next time Steven will be around 8ish.

Until next time.

Next Chapter **{Shapely Crisis}**

 _KKS_


	3. Shapely Crisis

It's summer!

Sorry all. As I said in the other chapter my updates will be far in between. Cuz I have two part time jobs and will eventually have summer college classes. So I'm very sorry to all those who've been enjoying the story.

So here is the chapter enjoy.

 **{Shapely Crisis}**

* * *

Steven giggled a lot as he played in the sand. He and the Gems had a long beach all to themselves. Steven loved coming out here to play in the sand.

Amethyst glance over and smiled turning into a bird flying over to Steven before turning back to herself. Steven giggled as sand sprayed everywhere. Pearl gawked from where she was building a castle out of sand. Garnet smiled slightly from where she was laid out on the sand.

"Amethyst! Don't get sand all over Steven." Pearl said angryly.

"Don't sweat it P, he's loving it." Amethyst said pointing to Steven who started throwing sand in the air giggling.

Pearl looked angryly at Amethyst. Steven then giggled as he threw sand at Amethyst. Pearl blinked and snorted seeing the sand get in Amethyst hair. Steven got up and started to walk away as Amethyst glared at Pearl.

"Don't fight in front of Steven." Garnet's voice called from where she was laying on the sand.

Steven wanted to go into the ocean for a bit walking away from his two angry watchers. He calmly walked to the ocean. He watched the tide come in and out. He stepped forward just as a huge wave crashed into the beach. Steven cried out and his body reacted his form becoming smaller and freaked out as the tide carried him out.

Pearl and Amethyst looked up as they heard Steven yell. Garnet stood quickly jumping out towards the surf. Pearl and Amethyst got up as she came back holding a small yellow triangle.

"Garnet!" Pearl said looking at the little triangle, it was wearing pink sandals, had a black star on it's stomach, and had one single eye.

"Steven." Amethyst said quietly as the small form started crying.

"Steven it's okay, your okay." Pearl said as Garnet handed her the smaller form.

"But..but I'm.." Steven said looking out from his one eye tears blurring his vision.

"Steven your you, and we love you. We will always love and protect you Steven." Garnet said seemingly knowing what he was going to say.

"I love you guys too... Umm how do I go back." Steven said blinking at his yellow form.

"Hmm try thinking about what you usually look like that usually helps me out." Amethyst said with a smile.

Steven nodded closing his eye as he thought about what he usually looked like. His form shifted in a pink ball back to his normal Stevenish self. Steven opened his eyes and hugged Pearl as she set him down. The other two Gems joined the hug.

"Umm can we keep this between us? Dad would freak." Steven asked knowing his father usually freaked out at his strange powers, both Gem and his other odd abilities.

"Sure thing Steven, but you will have to tell Greg eventually." Garnet said ajusting her shades.

Steven nodded hugging onto Pearl again as she picked up his larger form and they left the beach.

* * *

"Found him." Ford said looking at a computer screen.

Dipper and Mabel rushed over their Grunkle Stan not far behind them.

"Where is he?" Dipper asked looking at the map Ford had up on the computer.

"That might be where we will have a problem. Remember that ship I showed you Dipper?" Dipper nodded. "They weren't the only aliens to land on Earth. The other aliens are alive and well. And they live where the weird energy is coming from.' Ford said with a frown.

"Well what do you know about these other aliens?" Dipper asked as Stan and Mabel looked surprised.

"Not much, except they've been around for a long time." Ford said digging around until he found and old book.

He opened and flipped through the pages. He stopped at one of the pages and showed the others. It was an artist depiction of the settlement of a town called beach city. It was a huge four armed woman with pinkish hair fighting a sea monster. Then lower on the page was another drawing of four women. One was big and had long curly pink hair, another was slightly shorter and had brown hair in a cube shape with old style glasses on, there was a very pale one with orange hair an odd stone in her forhead, and finally a young purple one that was a lot smaller then the rest.

"This is from 200 hundred years ago." Ford said before he spun around clicking something on the computer.

He moved aside to show another picture of the same form women, wearing different outfits, and the purple one looked older.

"This is a picture taken maybe 9 years ago by a musician. These aliens are really long lived. I've even found mentions of these guys throughout history going back at least 500 years. All the same discribtion of these four women. We have to learn more about these guys, I doubt they mean us harm. It doesn't hurt to cover our bases though." Ford said with a smile Dipper shared the smile, it was one of new mysteries to be solved.

Dipper was kinda giddy he would probably be the one making a journal about these aliens, Mabel shook her head probably at him.

"S it'll be me and Mabel heading there?" Dipper asked softly.

"Yeah as much as Stanley and I like adventure we are getting to old for this. We are going to leave it to the next generation of Pines. I'll be making the stuff you'll need to capture the new Bill. We need to bring him back to Gravity Falls. It's the only place I know he can't escape from." Ford said with a grimace.

"And we'll try to figure out how to banish the guy for good." Stan said with a frown as Ford nodded.

"It will take us awhile to gather the supplies you'll need. So it will be a year at least until you both can make the trip." Ford said as Dipper and Mabel looked concerned.

"I know the time frame worries me too, but it is very necessary." Ford said with a nod.

 **{}{}{}{}{}}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

Sorry about the wait guys. Work has been alot and school has been alot. Since my summer class is only 2 ours long I should have more time to write.

Should.

Hopefully I'll have it faster then this chapter.

Next chapter

 **{Old Wounds}**

 _KKS_


	4. Old Wounds

One of the chapters I've been waiting to write. So I hope you guys enjoy it.

This is a year after the last chapter.

Dipper & Mabel age 22

Steven age 9

* * *

 **{Old Wounds}**

* * *

Dipper and Mabel drove along the road seeing a sign 'Welcome to Beach City' with a little seagull underneath that was smiling.

"Funny little seagull huh Dipper." Mabel said with a smile.

Dipper smiled at his sister even at age 22 his sister was still childish a ever. They both had learned a lot under their uncle Ford. Dipper was happy that he had gotten to learn so much about the weird stuff in the world.

His sister had been happy to avoid high school after what Wendy had told her. They both were here with lots of equipment to stop Bill's new plan. Whatever that happened to be.

They didn't know much about what had happened to Bill besides the fact he had reincarnated. They would have to find out who Bill was now. Dipper didn't think he'd still be a triangle. He wouldn't blend in very well.

There was also the new aliens to study and find out more information about them. Dipper looked at the small town as they drove around.

"Dip you're being the creepy quiet guy again." Mabel said with a small frown.

"Sorry Mabel. I'm just lost in thought. This whole Bill thing.." Dipper said with a frown.

"I know Dip." Mabel said looking at him.

"We couldn't even beat him last time. We almost lost Grunkle Stan." Dipper said with sorrow.

"Dip, I know but this time we know where he is. We can find him. Ford gave us stuff to trap him. We got this bro-bro." Mabel said with a slight smile putting her hand up for a high five.

"Yeah we got this." Dipper said with a smile as he gave his sister a high five.

"Oh awesome car wash! We gotta go there sometime car washes are awesome." Mabel said as they passed a car wash called 'It's A Wash.'

Dipper laughed as he drove them to their temporary apartment.

"How about we go there tomorrow my car could use a wash." Dipper said with a grin his sister was insane, well he couldn't say he didn't enjoy it.

* * *

Steven played his ukulele as he sat in his father's car wash 'It's A Wash'.

"You're doing really well with that bud. Want me to teach you the next set of chords?" Greg asked Steven.

"Yeah Dad." Steven smiled showing a missing tooth.

Greg smiled grabbing his guitar from the ground, but stopped a dark blue car with a pine tree emblem on the front pulled up to his car wash.

He frowned at Steven who glared at it before looking back at his ukulele practicing the song he was going to play for the Gems. He'd ignore his anger at the pine tree. He could control himself and his powers.

Steven smiled as he was getting the notes right ignoring the car and the people his dad was helping with their car.

"Hello there." A older female voice said.

"Steven turned around and stared at a young woman with long brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a red sweater with a shooting star. Steven's heart beat increased his eyes replaced the older woman with a kid older then him with braces and the same sweater.

"Hi." Steven said pushing the image and anger away.

"My name's Mabel Pines, I love your shirt." The woman said pointing at his shirt.

Steven wanted to get away now this girl was from his nightmares. He had them for a long time. He was never a nice person in these dreams. One of the kids in his dream was a Mabel Pines, though his nightmare self usually called her Shooting Star.

Steven closed his eyes as he felt his other powers come out as he became afraid. He played a few chords on his ukulele. He opened his eyes as he got them under control.

"I'm Steven, Steven Universe." Steven said with a smile showing his missing tooth.

His Dad had been happy he lost his first tooth, Pearl had freaked out a lot when she saw it.

"Awesome name. You got a nice ukulele." Mabel said looking at it.

"My Dad gave it to me. He's been teaching me how to use it." Steven said happy to take his mind off the girl of his nightmares.

"Oh I play the flute myself, my brother plays the trumpet. Stay here I'm go grab him. He watching his car get washed." Mabel said walking away.

Steven was not looking forward to this at all it was making his other powers, called his yellow powers by Amethyst, go crazy he could barely keep his eyes from going 'cat-eyed'.

Mabel returned with a tall brown haired male with a blue jacket over a white shirt, he was wearing an old weathered hat with a pine tree on it.

Steven smiled a little slow at the new arrival.

"Steven this is my bro-bro Dipper, bro-bro this is Steven." Mabel said with a smile.

"You work here?" Dipper asked looking at him.

"This is my Dad's car wash. I love coming here." Steven said with a huge grin glad to have the distraction.

Then he had an even better one who was walking over to them.

"Amethyst!" Steven said running over to her.

"Hey dude who's your friends?" Amethyst asked him frowning a bit at how he was hiding slightly behind her.

Dipper's mouth was wide open staring at Amethyst. Mabel had stars in her eyes at her as well.

"Your um.. purple." Mabel said looking at her.

"Yeah.." Amethyst looked weirded out.

"Why are you here? What does your kin.. ouf.."Dipper asked before his sister elbowed him in the gut.

"Umm okay I'm gunna take Steven home now." Amethyst said turning around Steven following her.

"your human friends are nuts." Dipper heard her say before they were to far away.

* * *

Dipper glared at Mabel as the alien walked away with the kid they were talking to.

"MABEL that was an alien, one of the aliens! Why'd you do that?" Dipper asked rubbing his side.

"Dipper you go straight into investigation mode. You remember what Ford said they on our side. That and you were making her uncomfortable." Mabel said with a glare.

Dipper sighed rubbing his side Greg came back over.

"Ah you guys met Amethyst." Greg said looking at the distant pair.

"What is she?" Dipper muttered dodging another elbow from his sister.

"Oh you guys are new in town huh? Amethyst is one of the Crystal Gems. There are also two others Garnet and Pearl." Greg said with a slight smile.

"We thought there was four." Mabel said with a slight frown.

Dipper saw that Greg had frowned and looked sad.

"Rose.. She was umm my wife. She's ... no longer with us." Greg said with a sad look on his face.

Dipper looked fascinated Mabel started to drag him to the car before he could ask all kinds of hurtful questions.

"So sorry for bringing it up. We'll be going now, we might bring our car back some time." Mabel said before dragging her brother to car.

Dipper looked a bit disappointed but allowed his sister to drag him to the car. He was looking forward to finding out more about these Crystal Gems.

* * *

Amethyst hugged Steven as they got inside he was shaking in fear. Garnet appeared in the door taking him into her arms as he started to cry.

"I don't know what's wrong just that the people at Greg's place upset him for some reason." Amethyst said with a frown.

"It's time. Their here." Garnet said with her normal expression.

Amethyst frowned and walked into the house.

"I'll get Pearl." Amethyst said frowning at the door.

"We'll protect him. It's okay Steven." Garnet said rubbing Steven's back.

Amethyst nodded going into the Temple.

* * *

There we go it was fun to write.

 **{Trap Box}**

 _KKS_


	5. Trap Box

New beta hopefully will help out. Name of 64PageBook. So my chapters will get better. Decided since I had two days off to write today.. Sorry 64PageBook one more chapter for you to work on..

So here we go.

* * *

 **{Trap Box}**

* * *

Steven was still rather upset as Garnet held him. He sniffled as she held him close. Pearl and Amethyst had gotten what happened from Garnet earlier, they we trying to find a way to rid themselves of the two people that Steven feared. However they had sworn not to use their powers on humans. Steven shivered again trying to control his fear and the hate that came with.

He was more afraid of the intense hatred that came when he saw them. Was he still the same as before? He didn't want to be that person anymore. Did he have a choice, from his memories and nightmares his past self was powerful. Powerful enough to shatter worlds if he so desired.

Steven shivered again thinking off all he could do. He had Gem powers added onto some of the abilities that had begun to manifest in him from his old life. The blue fire, his triangle form which he never used it still freaked him out. He had so much strength he didn't know what to do with. He also might get a Gem weapon eventually. He was thankful that his Gem powers were taking their time.

Steven grew very tired thinking of all these things, and the Gems would keep him safe. Steven closed his eyes as his family talked. He finally sighed and fell asleep.

* * *

Mabel looked at the circle being drawn on the floor of their apartment. Lucky for their lease it was salt. Dipper was explaining how they were going to confront the new Bill in the mindscape. Mabel glanced over at the box with magical symbols carved on it's sides. The box was to go in the middle of their circle. The two of them would then chant a phrase and fall asleep in the mindscape where they could locate the new Bill and try to trap him within the box.

Mabel didn't understand all the magic stuff her brother knew like the back of his hand. It might be that it was nerdy like he was. Mabel understood more of the amount of imagination it would take to weaken and trap Bill. She still felt kinda bad that she had allowed him to start the Weirdmageddon last time. She wouldn't fail this time.

"Alright it should be ready. Are you ready Mabel? Mabel?" Dipper asked looking at her.

Mabel shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"Sorry Dip, was lost in thought." Mabel said with a huge smile.

Her brother shook his head taking her hand and a small journal with a number 4 on it. He opened it up and looked inside.

"Otni eht epacsdnim,otni noitanigami,otni ruo smaerd. Evig su epoh, evig su epoh!" Dipper said as his eyes glowed Mabel gasped as everything faded to a light pink cloud area.

It was so calm and beautiful here. There were some darker redish black clouds off in the distance. Mabel shivered hearing an almost echo of Bill's laugh coming from the direction of those clouds. She focused on the lighter pink clouds in front of them. She smiled and bounced on one onto another. She laughed this place was fun and warm. Nothing like the last time they entered their Grunkle's mind.

"Mabel! Remember Bill is a master of deception. Don't have fun." Dipper said glaring down at her from where he floated in the clouds.

Mabel frowned floating back up to her brother. She rubbed her head and smiled slightly. Dipper sighed looking around.

"Think we should head further in?" Mabel asked looking around at the cloudy area. There was a lot of pink clouds, there was the red clouds she personally wanted to avoid, then there was the light almost white clouds in the distance.

"This is the new Bill's mental realm, I have no idea why it looks like clouds. We have to see if we can find the new Bill here somewhere. We should just chose a direction and see if we can find anything." Dipper said with a frown looking around and inspecting a small pink cloud that floated by him.

"Well, I feel we should go that way." Mabel said pointing to the whiteish clouds.

"Why there if anything we should go towards the red clouds." Dipper said pointing in the opposite direction.

"Please Dipper." Mabel said with her puppy dog eyes, they always got her what she wanted in the end.

"Fine." Dipper said with a sigh as they floated towards the white clouds.

Mabel smiled as they floated towards where she wanted to go. As they got closer, buildings they had seen in Beach city appeared. However these buildings had chunks missing. They seemed to be odd places to have, the odd fry shop they passed, the car wash they visited, and what looked like the inside of a house meshed with a cave.

There was also items floating around as they got closer to what looked like the inhabited part of the mindscape. These items looked like the symbols Bill's zodiac once had. These symbols were much different however, except there was the two symbols they represented. The pine tree and the shooting star.

Dipper was trying to memorize the symbols to write down later. Bill had said that they had gathered the people who were a threat to his power all in one place. It would be nice to see who they could find here. Mabel gasped and Dipper turned from his musing to glance at what she gasped at. There was a tree with pink pedals falling and fading into nothingness, however sitting below the tree was a small yellow triangle.

Dipper motioned to his sister they flew down hiding behind half a rock. The yellow triangle was staring at it's arms. It sighed and turned. Dipper got a good look at the new Bill. Still a triangle, still one eye, all gold, no brick like pattern this time. His hat and bowtie were gone as well. The only thing on him was a small black star where the bowtie used to be.

"Why?" The new Bill asked itself looking back at the pink tree like it held all the answers.

Dipper summoned the magic box so that it was ready, they'd have to be quick. The new Bill could notice them and attack at any moment. He nodded at his sister who frowned, but nodded as well. The new Bill had his back towards him as he looked at the tree.

Dipper jumped at the new Bill the box out in front of him. The new Bill turned around just before its' single eye widening.

"Got ya." Dipper said as the box sucked the new Bill in shrinking him to fit within the box.

"Hey." The New Bill said his eye wide, he tried to hit the edge of the box it shocked him.

"Let's get out of this place sis." Dipper said looking around the mindscape.

The once white clouds were dark red like the other clouds in the distance. An invisible wind seemed to howl and begin to blow. Even the tree once beautiful, was no longer. The pedals were dark black and the truck was a dark pink color. The landscape became darker as if angered by their transgression. Mabel nodded terrified of what was happening to the mindscape around them.

"Ekat su emoh, erew sgniht era laer, erehw smaerd era ylno ni eht dnim. Tel su eb emoh, tel su eb emoh." Dipper yelled at the darking mindscape.

Mabel held onto her brother as they disappeared, she swore she saw a woman with curly hair glare at them in anger, and a terrible shadow of a familiar triangle laughing in victory.

* * *

I seem to have a bad habit of doing cliffhangers...

Sorry my mind takes inspiration in werid ways. Plus except for the first two chapters I've kinda been writting this as I go. I know how it started and how it will end, and just letting my mind go wild with the middle parts.

So I'm sorry. I'll try to have the next chapter up sometime next week since my summer classes are over. So see you then.

 **{Mindnapped}**

 _KKS_


	6. Mindnapped

Hello again all hopefully you've all been waiting for this chapter. I have as well. So here we go. There will be a lot of pov changes since I'll be trying to get both Steven's, the Gem's, and the Pine Twins' all in there. If you have a problem keeping up with it just tell me and i'll try to change it.

* * *

 **{Mindnapped}**

* * *

 _"HAHAHAHAHA." A dark shape laughed holding its' sides._

 _The woman who had shared the space with him frowned. The dark shape continued to laugh taking time to wipe a tear from its' eye._

 _"THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL. THEY TIPPED THE SCALES. THEY TIPPED THE SCALES." The dark shape said flying in a tight circle around the woman with him._

 _She just stared at the darkening mindscape, and the withering tree behind her._

 _"My son will not give in so easily demon." The woman said with a smirk._

 _The dark shape started laughing again._

 _"HAVE YOU SEEN WHAT THOSE DELIGHTFUL IDIOTS HAVE BROUGHT TO OUR CHARMING LITTLE PRISON. CHAOS, CHAOS MY DEAR IS MY DOMAIN, AS IT ALWAYS SHOULD BE." The dark shape seemed to smile with too many teeth._

 _"It is not your way anymore. You are just a mere part of this place as am I." The woman stated._

 _"BUT NO LONGER CURLS. THEY TIPPED THE SCALES. CHAOS WILL COME AGAIN." The dark shape said looking at the black creeping into everything._

 _"We shall see. But I believe in my son." The woman said before fading back into the tree._

 _The dark shape laughed sharply._

 _"WE'LL SEE CURLS, WE'LL SEE." It said before fading into the background again._

 _The tree seemed to come to life a little more, but the storm raged louder._

* * *

Steven was panicking in a way he never had before. These two had come into his dreams, the one place he thought he was always safe, and kidnapped him. They trapped him in a box in which he could barely move without pain. He wanted to cry, so he did.

* * *

Dipper didn't seem to care to much about watching their new little prisoner only contacting Ford to tell him the good news. Mabel however couldn't keep her eyes way from the now crying triangle. Her heart went out to him. It really did. Bill however was known for tricks and deception. Mabel honestly believed this time the triangle wasn't faking anything.

"Mabel concentrate we have to get moving. The box will only last for so long. We have to get to Gravity Falls." Dipper said grabbing stuff left and right.

"I know Dip. I'm just feeling.. uneasy about all of this." Mabel said glancing at the triangle who was now staring at her with its' teary eye.

"Well I know we didn't learn anything about those aliens except one passed away. That's a shame, although if we are quick enough with delivering Bill to Ford I could come back and try to interview one of the aliens." Dipper said starting to go on and on about it.

Mabel frowned her brother was so obsessed of the 'aliens' he wasn't even listening to her. Her Grunkle Stan had explained his brother got like this too. Weird obsessed. Both she and Stan understood there were some strange things in the world, but family came first. Why couldn't Dipper see that even now?

"Fine Dipper go check on the lease for the apartment. I'll stay here and guard Bill," Mabel said with a slight smile stopping her brother mid-rant mode.

He blinked seemingly confused for a second.

"Alright, just don't let him fool you." Dipper said grabbing the keyes to the apartment and to his car.

"Will do Bro-bro." Mabel said as he disappeared out the door.

She smiled her plan complete she started her next stage of planning. She got a blanket and some Mabel juice from the fridge and laid down right next to the box the new Bill was trapped in.

"Hi, I'm Mabel." Mabel said with a slight smile not knowing if this Bill remembered her.

"I know who you are." The New Bill said.

"Oh.. Are you still called Bill?" Mabel said trying to make conversation.

"No.. I hate that name.. Why'd you put me in the box. I haven't done anything wrong." The little triangle said looking sad.

"Well I can't really believe you little triangle. You.. you did a lot of bad things to my family. We can't risk that you'll start up again." Mabel said with a frown.

The little triangle glared for half a second its' hands glowing blue, before it looked scared and sad.

"I'm sorry. I could pinky promise not to do it again, would that be good enough?" The little triangle asked looking hopeful.

Mabel wanted to believe him she really did, but she had seen the anger he held. She had seen in that split second the old Bill in the new.

"Sorry little guy. No deal." Mabel said with a frown.

His eye glowed a dark angry blue, before he stopped himself and began to cry and shiver. Mabel got up but left the Mabel juice near the box. She was kinda afraid now, she hopped Dipper would get back soon.

* * *

"Garnet, he's not waking up! HE'S NOT WAKING UP!" Pearl said looking at Steven who looked so very pale.

"Did they take him? How could they have we were all right here!" Amethyst yelled with a growl.

Garnet frowned looking at the unresponsive Steven. She straightened her shades searching her future vision for the answer, but it was clouded. Garnet did not like this, not at all.

"We must find him. They must have taken him somehow." Garnet said shaking a little in rage and fear for their Steven.

 _When I get my hands on those two they'll pay for taking Steven!_

 _No we must stay calm, for Steven._

 _No not this time. Look at him, anyone who is willing to take our Steven away needs to pay. We can't even See what has happened._

 _That is why I want to use caution._

"Caution won't FIX STEVEN!" Garnet blurted out surprising the other two who were unused to her losing herself.

Garnet trembled a bit, then fell apart. Ruby growled at nothing in general as Sapphire cried a bit. They both were so afraid they'd lose Steven.

"Ruby, Sapphire!" Pearl and Amethyst said in surprise.

"Sorry you had to see that." Sapphire said simply.

"We have to get moving and find those two." Ruby growled pacing making burn marks in the floor, Sapphire sniffled and nodded.

"Alright let's do this!" Amethyst said transforming into an owl. Sapphire transformed next into a seagull, Ruby into a woodpecker. They all stared at Pearl who looked nervous before finally transforming into a dove.

"Let's fan out across the town to find Steven. Since his body is here his mind should be out there somewhere. So let's do this, for Steven." Ruby said with gusto raising her wing.

The other Gems nodded and took flight.

* * *

Mabel sighed staring at nothing Dipper wasn't back yet. She took out her phone and started dialing her brother's number when she heard something. She glanced at the little triangle he had cried out his arm was smoking from touching the sides of his confine.

"Are you okay?"Mabel found herself asking.

"You locked me in a box that hurts me every time I move. I just want to go home. I want my family." The little triangle said.

Mabel walked closer kneeling down next to the box.

"You have a family?" Mabel asked looking down at him.

"Of course." The little triangle said with happiness.

It was better than the anger, Mabel thought.

"Okay tell me about them. You don't have to name them if you aren't comfortable with it okay." Mabel said sitting down.

"Okay well there is my dad. He's really cool and takes time off his job to hang out with me. Then I have.. um a sister she loves teaching me new things and letting me eat interesting new foods. The other two are kinda like my mom, both of them protect me and make me feel safe.. But I've never known my real mom.." The little triangle said with a sad tone.

Mabel felt sorry for him.

"Well all you need is a role model right." Mabel said with a smile.

It looked like there was a star in his single eye as he looked at her.

"Or a really good friend." The little triangle said holding a hand out.

Mabel smiled at him, her hand reached out unknowingly.

"Mabel!" Dipper's voice said as he knocked Mabel over.

The little triangle looked sad and Dipper looked angry.

"How dare you try to get my sister to make a deal with you Cipher." Dipper said angrily at the triangle.

Mabel's hand felt warm like she had completed the hand shake. It didn't feel quite like Bill's magic. But it still made her rub her hand nervously.

The little triangle got angry at the name its' eye glowing blue.

"I don't go by that name anymore! Stop calling me that!" The little triangle said angrily.

"I don't care what you say! You evil little triangle. You are and will always be Bill Cipher." Dipper said angrily.

The little triangle looked terrified by the name and Mabel saw a shadow start from under the little triangle that looked exactly like Bill Cipher.

"Dipper stop this please." Mabel said pleading to her brother, couldn't he see the dark shadow of the old Bill.

Dipper looked ready to shout some more before a tiny red bird flew through their apartment window with a crash. In a flash of red light the bird turned into what looked like a little kid with big hair and a red ribbon around her hair. She growled at the two them the floor beneath gaining scorch marks. Before turning to the little triangle, thankfully the shadow seemed to have disappeared at the red person's arrival.

"I got you." The person said before grabbing the box and tearing it open with her bare hands. The little triangle flew out and disappeared.

"Don't go looking for him AGAIN!" The red person said before transforming again and flying back out the window.

Dipper collapsed onto his knees staring at the destruction. Mabel stared at her hand and wondered what she had agreed to.

* * *

Ruby gathered the rest of the Gems so they could return home. When they did Steven was awake and waiting for them with tear soaked eyes.

"Pearl, Amethyst." Steven said as they returned to Gem form. Ruby and Sapphire stood back a little. Steven started at them.

"Steven this is Ruby and Sapphire they are usually fused into Garnet." Pearl said with a smile.

Steven's eyes became stars as he hugged the two of them as well.

"Thank you so much for finding me." Steven said to the two of them.

He let go and watched with a smile as they laughed and spun around forming a bright light into Garnet. He gathered his family for a group hug.

"Oh Steven we love you." They all said with smiles...

Steven turned in for the night closing his eyes and falling asleep. A shadowy triangle appeared in the shadow at the edge of his bed.

 _"WE CAN WORK WITH THIS."_ The shadow said its' eye taking the shape of a shooting star.

* * *

 _The landscape in the mindscape was slowly going pink instead of black. Her tree was in full bloom again, however she thought looking across the landscape, the dark red clouds now covered more than half the once pink mindscape._

 _"HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA." She heard the demon laugh._

* * *

I've honestly never been a big fan of Dipper. He was so obsessed with the journal, towards the end of the series he got better. However I feel that if they both got to stay he'd devolve back into that person.

Longest chapter I've done so far hope you guys liked it. It was really fun to type.

 **{Shadow on the Wall}**

 _KKS_


End file.
